On The Spot
by nekonikki08
Summary: Vlad's tired of his lover hiding their relationship, especially if the young halfa claims there's nothing wrong with it. Therefore, now would be a perfect opportunity to tell his parents. VladxDanny Slash. Pompous pep.


**A/N: Here's another pointless one-shot I wrote that my beta and husband picked for me to post. Hope you guys enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom **

Vlad sat stiffly on the chair he was offered and watched Danny interact with his family. The teen would laugh and joke with them, a playful smile on his face. The Fenton family were in the living room; sitting together cozily like they have been for the past hour and a half. His father began to talk about their latest ghost hunting experience, eager to obtain Danny's advice. After all, they had an advantage with Danny being a half ghost and all. It was pure torture to watch Danny be so close yet so far. They'd been together for three years now. Three years! It was so _tiresome_ to keep it a secret from the boy's parents. Danny was a consenting 19 year old adult. There was no longer a need to keep it a secret. However, Danny insisted they did. He was so nervous to tell his parents he was dating their old college buddy. It was just a situation he rather not deal with and Vlad wasn't going to have it anymore.

There was nothing wrong with their relationship besides the obvious age different. Again, Danny was an adult so it's not like it mattered anymore. There was also the fact that Vlad is a billionaire and Danny felt that he would be looked at like some gold digger. Vlad didn't see why that mattered. The only opinion that should matter to Danny is his own and maybe Vlad's. His family would accept Danny no matter what and they proved that already by accepting his ghost half. What more proof did Danny want? He didn't like that he couldn't just do what they normally did behind closed doors. He wanted to show how happy he was with Danny. He wanted to hug and kiss the young halfa whenever he felt the desire to; which was _all the time_. Well, enough is enough; Danny was going to reveal their relationship to them whether he likes it or not. Vlad was a patient man, but he learned long ago to draw a line somewhere.

He waited until Maddie finished whatever it was she was saying before clearing his throat and getting the family's attention. Vlad had started to become a norm in their home. Whenever Danny would visit, Vlad was surely to come along with him. It surprised Vlad that his parents never questioned it before.

"Daniel, I believe there is something you wanted to tell your family," Vlad said smoothly, giving his lover a look.

Danny, who sat across from him on the couch with his parents, instantly paled when he realized what Vlad was talking about. Good, at least Vlad didn't have to be blunt. Jazz watched the exchange with a curious expression. She sat diagonally from her parents on another chair. Danny's parents gave him their full attention and Danny instantly squirmed in his seat.

"Uhhh…N-No there isn't," He said, wincing when he saw Vlad's annoyed expression. "I-I mean, not something t-they need to know _now_," he insisted, his eyes pleading with his lover to not force the matter.

Too bad. "No, no, I'm sure it is something they need to know this very instant." He felt a bit guilty for putting his lover on the spot like this, but he would be firm with this. He had to be, otherwise Danny would just keep pushing it off. He had a nasty habit of doing that.

Maddie looked at her son with concern flashing in her eyes. "Sweetie, what is it? You know you can tell us," she said soothingly.

Danny flushed and avoided her gaze. "I…I uh, well, it's something I've been meaning to tell you. Just, not right now." He glared accusingly at his lover.

"Now is a perfect time to, Daniel," Vlad reasoned. "After all, when is the next time we are all together like this? You and Jasmine resume classes within a week and your parents and I are usually busy."

Danny couldn't argue that logic and looked down, defeated. Vlad would make it up to Danny later but only if he did what Vlad wanted him to do. He loved Danny and didn't want to hide that anymore. With a sigh, Danny faced his parents. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Okay. I…I'm in a relationship." He started. Seeing his family's confused look, since being in a relationship wasn't something to be nervous about saying, he elaborated a bit. "With a guy."

There was a heavy pause. Jack let out a low "oh," before the room became silent again. The family exchanged looks while Danny nervously awaited their reaction. Vlad could see Danny start to fidget and his palms become sweaty. He desperately wanted to get up and comfort his lover but fought back the temptation. He needed to go at Danny's pace.

Finally, Jazz spoke up. "That's fine, little bro. Right guys?" She asked her parents.

Jack and Maddie smiled warmly and Danny let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Of course it is, Jazzypants!" Jack's voice boomed.

Maddie added, "So when do we get to meet him? How long have you two been dating? Is it serious?" She paused and looked at Vlad. "Have you met him already?"

Vlad was surprised by the question and tried to divert it. "I believe Daniel could answer that one."

The family turned their attention back to Danny, who was scowling at him. Ah, if only Danny knew how cute he looked to Vlad when he was angry. He wanted to kiss that scowl away and maybe he would be able to soon. Danny's face was bright red and he tried to cover it with his hand.

"W-We've uh, been together for a while and yes, i-it's serious." He swallowed nervously. "You um, you've already met him." He hinted while looking down at his shoes. The family exchanged confused glances. Frustrated and wanting to get this over with and mentally thinking up of ways to get his revenge on Vlad, he got off from the couch and walked over to him. Vlad raised a brow at him and Danny only stared with a hopeless and lost expression on his face. Taking pity, Vlad smiled encouragingly before reaching out and taking Danny's hands in his.

Feeling braver with Vlad's open encouragement, Danny took another deep breath and once again faced his family, squeezing Vlad's hands in his to help him with his nerves. "Mom, Dad, Jazz…Vlad and I are together."

The family looked between Vlad and Danny; seemingly unsure on how to react to the news. Danny shuffled his feet nervously as he waited. Even though he was angry at the position Vlad had put him in, he did feel like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now his family knew. All he had to see was how they would react to it and if he would ever be welcomed back into this home ever again. Granted, he would always have Vlad but it would definitely hurt if his family cut him off from this. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Danny figured Vlad would feel hurt too. Not for his sake, but his own since Jack, Maddie and Jazz treated Vlad like he was part of the family ever since Danny and Vlad started dating without their knowledge.

Danny felt anxiety rise up his chest. His family still hasn't responded and the seconds were ticking by. The only thing keeping him sane was Vlad's reassuring squeeze on his hand. He looked calm and collected for Danny's sake, but Vlad was also feeling a little nervous. He could appreciate the situation. It wasn't everyday one found out their child was dating someone they attended college with and one was even roommates with. He just hoped they would take it well enough, if only for Danny's sake.

Jack was the one to break the thick silence of the room. "Well—that's great! Welcome officially to the family, V-man!"

It was as if those words broke the ice and Maddie, along with Jazz, smiled and offered the same assuring congratulations. Both Vlad and Danny sighed in relief and Danny grinned in response. He looked at his lover who was smugly giving him an 'I told you so' look. Danny rolled his eyes and ignored it. After getting over the situation, they picked up conversation. Vlad sat with Danny on the couch and had an arm around his younger lover's shoulders to offer comfort. Even though Maddie, Jack and Jazz seemed to accept their relationship, Vlad knew it would be inappropriate to be all over Danny like he truly wants to be. When the sun set and it was late at night, Vlad and Danny said their good byes and headed for their home.

When they entered the limo and it drove a good few blocks from the Fenton's, Danny whipped around and glared full force at his lover. Vlad swallowed nervously. Okay, to be fair, he had been expecting this.

"What were you thinking?! Couldn't you have given me some kind of _warning_?!" Danny asked angrily, giving his lover a disapproving look. He wasn't amused when Vlad only smirked. The man didn't even have the decency to look a little guilty.

"It was the push you needed, Daniel. I waited patiently for two years for you to tell your parents. I know before it was a legal matter, but now there wasn't an excuse you could use. I was starting to feel like your dirty little secret," Vlad said seriously.

Danny was annoyed that now he was the one feeling a little guilty. Vlad was supposed to feel guilty, not him! But still, he knew the man had a point. Sighing, he moved closer to Vlad and snuggled into the man's opens arms. Vlad held him tightly and kissed the crown of his head. "I never thought of you like that. I was just nervous."

"I understand, Little Badger, but your fears were for naught. They took the news pretty well."

"Yeah. I thought Jazz would freak out."

Vlad thought the same. "Perhaps they realize how much I truly love you to tolerate visiting them so often."

"Hey!" he cried out indignantly. "They're _your_ friends!"

"I suppose." Vlad smiled down at his lover and kissed pouty lips. "Come now, Daniel. Are you really mad?"

Danny stopped pouting and kissed Vlad's cheek. "No, I guess not. I just kind of wish you hadn't put me on the spot like that."

Vlad chuckled. "Forgive me, I promise to be more courteous next time."

"Yeah, yeah, fruitloop…" Danny smiled affectionately. He knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to get into a relationship with Vlad. Truthfully, he wasn't surprised at what the older halfa had done. When Vlad really wanted something, he was bound to get it eventually. Well, most things anyway. He looked up and kissed Vlad, who was quick to respond. He sighed happily into the kiss. "I still say you owe me," Danny said as he broke away from the kiss.

Smiling, Vlad asked, "What do you want?"

Danny looked thoughtful before grinning. "An all-out full body massage."

"Well that's easy. I can book you a ma—"

"No," Danny cut him off with a grin. "By you. And it better be romantic, too. You know candles, dim light, all that other crap people go crazy over."

Vlad rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Whatever you want, dear."

"Good!" He pulled Vlad into another kiss, content with how the day went. Sure Vlad had put him through a terrible scare, but at least his parents were okay with them. It helped that he was going to get a massage from Vlad. During the massage, he could plot ways to get his revenge on his lover. Smiling into the kiss, he mentally chuckled. Oh yes, Vlad was certainly going to pay.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
